Dying of Laughter
by bunbun18
Summary: Xiaoyu must gather up all her courage to face her fears, she must be brave enough to come face to face with a criminal on the loose. Couples: Xiaoyin.


**DYING OF LAUGHTER**

**Pls. Note that all characters used in the story are owned by Namco.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was just another day of school. It was boring, as usual. A young teenage girl, named Ling Xiaoyu was entertaining herself by passing notes to her best friend, Miharu Hirano. Xiaoyu wrote on her note: "MATH TEACHERS SUCK!" and passed it to Miharu until a hand caught hold of it.

"Excuse me, Miss Ling but I believe that passing notes in class is strictly prohibited in class." said Xiaoyu's teacher strictly.

Xiaoyu just nodded in agreement, she was too bored to react in any other way. Her teacher nodded back and unfolded her note. She read it and without a word, Xiaoyu walked out of the room and into the detention room. She walked in the room and saw nobody, nobody was watching over the room. She took a seat and waited for a long time. Since the proctor was going to take a while, she took a nap.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"**Mommy! Mommy! Can we go the circus! Oh please!" said a bubbly young girl.**

"**In a minute dear! Let me fix myself up." said a voice of an elderly woman.**

**After waiting a few minutes the young girl and her mother drove to the nearby circus. It was very colorful and joyful. Without hesitation, she ran inside a colorful tent and settled herself on one of the seats.**

"**May we please have a member of the audience come down here and participate in the next trick!" said the ring master.**

"**Me! Me! Me!" said the girl with persistence.**

"**Alright then, girl in pink come down here!" said the ring master.**

**The little girl dashed down the stairs and went into the arena.**

"**Now please welcome for our next trick, the clowns!" **

**Four clowns exited from a very small car. At the moment she saw them, the young girl was became terrified, especially at one clown, unlike the other clowns, he was frowning, he wore dark makeup, his lipstick looked as if they were made from blood and his creepy face was just enough to make the young girl faint.**

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

Xiaoyu immediately woke up from her dream and realized the young girl in her dream, is none other than herself! Xiaoyu suddenly remembered that day, she thought hard and remembered the name of the circus, Circus de Freakshows. Freakshows indeed, Xiaoyu may have forgotten about her phobia of clowns, but the clown that made her faint was still creeping her out.

RING!!!!

School is finally over but Xiaoyu for the rest of her detention. When it was over, it was night. Xiaoyu walked home alone. She became extremely terrified , when she realized that a man was walking beside her. He gave her a smile and asked her:

"Have I seen you before? You look extremely familiar." said the man.

"Umm.. No." Xiaoyu replied politely.

"OK. Bye." said the man as he left.

Xiaoyu breathed a sigh of relief when she reached home. She immediately dropped her bag and turned on the television.

"Breaking News! An unnamed man has escaped from prison and is currently roaming the streets of Japan. Please be careful wherever you go. We will give further information later."

Xiaoyu dropped the remote and froze.Has she just met the murderer? Could he be the man? Xiaoyu then realized how polite he was and how he didn't attempt to harm her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was playing with his laptop, his name was Jin Kazama, a cold student from the same school as Xiaoyu. He just heard from the local news that there is a murderer on the loose. Does he care? No. He bet that he was tough enough to handle the maniac. Maniac… that reminded him of a certain experience of his.

**-FLASHBACK-**

**Jin Kazama was in China with his family due to his grandfather's business deals. At one point, he decided to go watch the circus. He immediately settled himself on one of the seats as he saw a young girl with pigtails rush to one of the seats near him, she looked like drinks too much coffee.**

"**Freak." Jin muttered to himself.**

**The ring master called for a volunteer for the next trick. He saw the girl shoot her hand up in the air and scream "Me!" repeatedly. **

"**Me? Trick? No way." said the young Kazama.**

**The girl was called down to the stage. Four clowns got out of a small car, one of them looked creepy, very creepy. Not to his surprise, the little girl fainted of fright and was carried out of the arena.**

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

Jin turned on the television for any further reports on the criminal. They revealed his picture. Jin was almost frightened, he was hideous. His lips were bloodstained he had dark and scary eyes and his body had numerous scars. They revealed he used to be part of a circus but was kicked out after they found out of the crimes he has committed in the past.

"That face is familiar." said Jin, a little puzzled.

He immediately searched on "Circus de Freakshow" in his laptop. He was correct, there was indeed a criminal in the cast, the creepy clown!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xiaoyu couldn't sleep, the news frightened her so much, the clown she encountered was a criminal. She covered herself in blankets. She was alone since Wang played Poker with his friends. But soon, she calmed down and was about to fall asleep until she saw a figure at the corner of her bedroom.

"It's me." said the figure with a maniacal laugh.

She screamed, she just screamed.


End file.
